


more than words

by st_aurafina



Series: Art [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: John and Harold have a lot in common. They've loved. They've lost. They've done their best to help people. And now they have a matching pair of soulmarks- tattoos bearing the first words your soulmate says to you. Things get complicated when old marks fade and new ones appear. The marks aren't what bring John and Harold together. But they might end up tearing the two of them apart.
Relationships: Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks/John Reese
Series: Art [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/794610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Person of Interest Big Bang 2020





	more than words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [more than words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562366) by [DetectiveRiley (RavenWhitecastle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/DetectiveRiley). 



**Banner**

[ ](https://imgur.com/tRo1VLZ)

**Title Card**

[ ](https://imgur.com/oGTQCbh)

Resource  
Screencaps from screencapped.net  
Watercolour textures from rawpixel.com  
Fonts from dafont.com  
Brushes by me  
Gradient by oxoniensis 


End file.
